The Bet Game
by Fight Fair
Summary: Vlad gets too cocky when placing bets and doesn't realize what he's in for when he finally loses. Heavily implied VladxHenry. You've been warned c: Oneshot.


The Bet Game

Just a little something that I've been working on at 3 a.m. on multiple occasions. YAY INSOMNIA :D  
HEAVILY IMPLIED VladxHenry. No flames please :C  
I don't own Vlad or anyone, they all belong to Auntie Heather. I just enjoy putting them in awkward situations.

"Wow you haven't been wrong all night Vlad!" Said October.

"Yea its like you're psychic…or something!" Said Snow in awe.

Henry and Krisstoff were playing pool and Vlad was calling all the shots. Snow uncrossed and recrossed her legs. "Let's make this more interesting," She said with a smirk. "Care to place a small bet?"

Vlad wasn't getting anything wrong, fuck he was on fire, and now he has a chance to get something out of Snow? There's no way he'd let this chance go.

"Oh I have a bet all right, but it sure as fuck isn't small" He said slyly.

"Go on" She said intrigued.

"If Henry gets the 7 ball into the left side pocket in the next turn you owe me 20 bucks and a blowie." He was so confident he forgot that Snow had demands as well.

"…Alright, fine. BUT if he doesn't you owe me a 20 and…Henry a bj!" She was smirking, there was no way he would agree to this. It would so get her out of this stupid bet tha-

"Deal!" Vlad's too cocky, this is weird.

"October you heard all of this make it legit." Vlad was acting cool again, gods he needed to put that act to rest.

"You guys are sure about this?" She was irked, there was no way she was going to listen to Snow or Vlad's whining after this one.

"YES!" They said in unison.

"Three way shake!" The three of them chirped.

Henry and Krisstoff where too unaware of what was going on...

Good it was Henry's turn. The seven ball was in line for a perfect shot into the side pocket. This was going to work out and Vlad would be saved! Henry was leaning over the pool table lining up his shot, taking a few practise pokes with the cue. Every time the cue moved an inch Vlad's heart fluttered. He just had to win this and there was no way that he could lose right? He HAD been right all night… right? Oh God, but what if he didn't win? Then he would have to pay Snow. Well that wasn't so bad, he had been getting a pretty good allowance. But oh shit what about the other part? There was no way he would do _that_ to Henry. _I mean he's a great guy and all, awesome drudge and even better best friend_. Well Vlad could see why he was one of the most popular guys at school, have you seen that body? But what seriously got him was Henry's hair. It was so thick, smooth and stuck up when you ruffled it. Vlad mentally shook himself. This was no time to be gawking over his best friend!

Snow was biting her nails like a nervous 5th grader about to present a project, there was no way in hell she would go through with her side of the bet. It's waaaayy too embarrassing! Well that and the fact she was broke, and when Vlad found that out about that he might make her do something even more embarrassing! That was that she had to- no NEEDED to win this bet.

Sprat ran into the room arms filled with what appeared to be blood bags. "Guys! Guys I just found the coolest thing! It LOOKS like real blood but it's like an energy drink or something! GUYS OMFG LOOK!" Right there on the floor was a lonely cue ball. So convenient for what was about to happen. Sprat was too distracted /slash/ hyper to even consider looking where he was stepping. Then as in some twisted sign from above Sprat stepped over the cue ball. But not long after tripped over his untied shoelaces. Not only did the blood bags go flying but so did Sprat. Right into the hunched over Henry, causing him to miss his mark and get the eight ball into the side pocket. Ending the game in Krisstoff's favour.

"Di-did that just happen?" The look on Vlad's face was priceless. Snow was so happy she squeed. And October? She just rolled her eyes.

After some more awkward noises of victory from Snow she said "Ahem, I'll be taking that!' As she reached into Vlad's hoodie pocket and pulled out a twenty. "Now I believe that you and Henry have some _bonding _to get to."

"Hey now, I'm sure that we can work something out." He said, eyes closed and a sweat drop visibly falling. She practically shoved him into his drudge. October and Sprat where conveniently placed behind Henry, which was conveniently placed near the bathroom door.

"And no one comes out until you-know-what goes down." Snow said with a wink.

"I honestly don't even care if she's cute, this is ridiculous." Vlad had his arms folded and a little pout perfectly poised.

"That's great and all Vlad… but mind explaining what the hell is going on? Why are you acting all whiney? Why is Snow acting like a snooty bitch and HEY. HEY. Get you hands away from my zipper!"

"Dude just let me do this… close your eyes and enjoy yourself."

"No, seriously the fuck man? Would it kill you to explain why we just got shoved into the bathroom and you just decided to pounce on me like that?" Henry meant business, His hands were firmly griping his boxers.

"Ha ha yea funny story actually…"

Henry was laughing at him, he thought this was _actually_ funny. Vlad was about to lose his dignity and Henry thought it was "pure jokes".

"But dude I seriously have to do this."

"Did you three way shake?"

"…Yeah"

"Oh god you're an idiot."

"…"

"…"

There was a bang on the door. "Less chit-chat boys, come on this place is closing in 30 minutes."

"Sorry Henry, a vamp's gotta do what a vamp's gotta do." He instantly went back to tugging at Henry's zipper.

"You know what fine! I don't care if you're about to…to-" He fainted. He fucking fainted. This was just perfect, Vlad was about to actually do it and he fainted. Fuck. With Henry passes out Vlad took this opportunity as a sign. He would get out of this in a _creative_ way. It would totally show Henry for laughing at him earlier and defiantly shock Snow. Oh yes this was going to be perfect.

"Hey, hey, Henry, Heeeeeenryyyy. Wake UP." He shook him. Nothing. Maybe a little harder.. Nope still nothing. God he was a heavy sleeper, er faintee. "HENRY WAKE THE FUCK UP!" Vlad screeched.

"NNnnn. Dude turn out the lights or something its fucking bri- OH MY GOD WHAT'S ON YOUR FACE!"

Vlad's face, hair and even some of his hoodie was covered with a silky part white part clear, er... substance.

Vlad chuckled "You like? I think suites me." He started playing with the unidentified goo. "Aw man and so much came out! Who knew you had it in you." He finished with a wink.

"B-but I - you. Vlad you actually did it?"

"Yea, I told you I would." The half vampire started playing with it with his fingers, slowly bringing them to his mouth. A pink tongue lapped up the substance seductively. "Mmmm did you have pineapple or something before you came here?"

"Vlad this is crazy! Not to mention gross! Grah. Dude get away from me!" Henry pushed himself up off the floor only to be pushed back down. Now the blond was under Vlad.

"Come ooooon Henry I know you want to try some." His voice was whiney. Just as Vlad was about to push his fingers near Henry's mouth a little dribble of the goo landed on his cheek.

They both froze. A look of horror on Henry's face. Vlad was the first to break the silence with an eruption of laughter.

"Heh, clam down. Its only soap. You should see your face."

"S-soap… its … soap?" Henry wasn't sure if he was in shock or was just sad that he actually fell for Vlad's joke. "I swear Vlad one of these days…" At least he was smiling now.

"Hold that thought. We need to show this to Snow."

"Dude she's going to freak… can I video tape it?" He had his puppy dog eyes on. There was no way Vlad could resist it.

"Uhm, fine?" Vlad looked away, he was blushing a nice peach shade now. His hand reached up and ruffled Henry's hair. Wow, he really is just like a puppy. His heart fluttered a bit. It was like he had butterflies- no bats- in his stomach. Henry was just too adorable sometimes.

There was another loud bang on the bathroom door. Then it swung open revealing an impatient Snow. "Guys seriously it's been like 15 minutes. I'm pretty sure Henry can't last that long… Oh…oh, wow."

It was like her fan girl fantasies have been answered. Henry was under Vlad, getting his hair fluffed like an obedient dog. Their face's close and their crotches closer. (ROFL xDD) But that wasn't the best part. She noticed the soap on Vlad's face and hoodie, and of course assumed that it was… well you know. She snapped a quick picture with her phone and ran away giggling, probably about to show October.

"You don't think that…" Henry started.

"She'll post it…" Vlad continued.

"On the Internet!" They both said with a tone of impending doom.

So what do you think? Twas my first fic EVAR :O  
Please review, i just might make a habit of writing these.  
-Fight Fair 3


End file.
